Po's new life
by Ij500
Summary: Po is offered to join the school's heavyweight wrestling team. But when he accepts, he finds out that an old acquaintance has joined as well and gives him a hard time. Will Po have the courage to face up to it, or is he in over his head?
1. Po's new beginning

**Author's Note: In this story, I make a little difference for Po, so forgive me in the future with what I'm going to do about him.**

**Po's offer**

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was 12-15-13 at Animal High School. The students were all minding their own business. For Po and Mikey, they were chit-chatting with each other and their friends (not Mikey's brothers and the Furious Five though) and then they talked about their perilous adventures at the Island. Boy, did they have a vacation. "Really, well how did you escape from the island? You said the plane was your only hope"

"I snuck around the ship and looked for a phone. Then i called the rescue copter and told our location. So then after our big battle, we were rescued and taken away"

"It was a good thing he did otherwise, we would be dead right now"

Then the first period bell rang

"See ya later Po"

"Catch you later Mikey"

Then during gym for Po (which doesn't work out for him, given his body and animal nature), Po was wondering what type of extra-curriculum activity he could do for school. He wanted to something fun, entertaining to the public, something challenging. Coach Duncan (a big brown bear and a math teacher) noticed Po's body stature and wondered if Po would be a perfect person to recruit. So he called for Po to talk in privacy. "Yes coach?"

"I noticed how your different from the others" while at his belly

"Yeah coach, I know. Since I'm a panda, I'm much bigger than the others"

"Exactly why I'm offering you a chance to be on the school heavyweight wrestling team this year" Po couldn't believe what he just heard. The coach is offering him a chance to be with other heavy weight students like him. Po didn't know what to do: turn down the offer or accept it. Before Po could say another word, the coach told him "Give you some time to think about it, boy. I'll let you decide where your heart wants to go. If you don't want to, it's okay with me."

"Thanks coach"

* * *

**Later that night, at the Bash…**

Po was sitting at the bar with Leo who was drinking a Mountain Dew soda. Leo looked at Po saw how fazed he was. Leo nudged him to bring him out of his thoughts and Po snapped out of it. "What's the matter big guy? Never seen you so down in the dumps at the 'Bash'"

"It's what happened at school Leo. Coach Duncan asked me to join the school's heavyweight wrestling team, but I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that if I go, I'll be picked on by other kids. If I don't, I won't be able to make friends"

"Po, you should go where your heart takes you. Like with Raph and Tigress, they followed their hearts with dating each other even though it meant us teasing both of them"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Nobody except you can make that decision to join the wrestling team or not."

"Hmm, you're right Leo, thank you"

Then Po gave him a big hug and Leo gladly hugged back

"No problem, big guy. Now come on, Raph is about to do a dance-off against Mikey and I'd like to see who wins."

"I'll bet you $5 if Mikey wins. He showed me his moves and I know he'll win"

"No way, Raph will win"

* * *

Then the next day, Po went up to Coach Duncan and told him his decision. The coach understood and welcomed him to the team. He gave Po an AHS Wrestling jersey with the #25 and his last name on the back. Po was excited about his new life and he had Leo to thank for it. He showed his all of his friends his new jersey and told them everything about it. Raph chuckled about, but Po didn't care for he had another life and he couldn't wait for his first match.


	2. Old enemy, new life and new attitude

**After School… Third Person P.O.V.**

Po was headed to the gym to practice for his first heavy weight wrestling match. When he got there, there were other pandas, bears, even elephant students there as well. When practice started, everyone learned how to use their weight to their advantage, how to throw their opponent around, and how to pin them to win the match. Everyone had fun, although a few students were a little injured during the practice matches.

"Man, this day couldn't be better" Po thought to himself. If he hadn't accepted the coach's offering, he wouldn't have made new friends and have a fun second life, (besides kung fu back in China) and he owed it all to Leo for his kind words. Later on, practice was over and po texted Leo and told him practice at school was over. So Leo took the Shellraiser and picked up Po and dropped him off at his dorm and said bye.

When Po met up with his friends, he told him all about how much fun he had at school. "Well, at least now you've met other people who share a common interest like you" Mantis sarcastically said

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Po said "I suppose you found people like you"

"Watch it"

Then everyone split up to do their own things, where as for Po, he decided to train for his first match. He went to the training hall to practice both his kung fu and wrestling skills. One thing Po couldn't wait for was his first match. But there were other surprises in store for the panda later on.

* * *

**PO's P.O.V.**

This is awesome, i'm a heavyweight wrestler for my school and the others were gonna come to my first match. It was a week from today and coach said that he kept a surprise from everyone. He told us during gym class he already had found a captain a little while ago, and we couldn't wait to see who it was. I wonder if the captain was gonna be nice to his teammates, otherwise if i was having trouble, he would get a call from either Tigress or Raph.

"Alright everybody, listen up. Here's the team captain!" But it wasn't a very pretty sight at all. Tai-Lung was the captain and when he and i locked eyes, neither one of us was happy to see the other person. Everyone noticed how Tai-Lung and I were staring at each other intensely at each other. Then they stepped out of the way to avoid getting caught in any trouble. "Well, well, looks like 'fatty' here has joined us tonight."

"Call me what you want tough guy, but you won't be scaring me so easily. I joined this wrestling and I'm not going to let you bully me out of it, and definitely not get the best of me you hear me?" "Loud and clear tubby"

Then, coach Duncan got between us and tried to separate us, but Tai-lung didn't want to listen. "Listen, Po: I don't you want getting in trouble, but fighting outside of a practice or official match is one way to get into trouble. Tai-Lung: if you want to be captain of the wrestling team, you need to check your attitude or else your done being captain."

Then, after that we both locked eyes one final time and turned and walked away. As if things weren't bad enough, me and tai-lung together was asking for disaster. How I will put up with this I don't know, but if I want to avoid trouble I better stay out of his way. Although, he'll try just about anything to get back at me for what happened at the beginning of the school year. I just hope things don't go wrong this time around, otherwise I'm in over my head. So, after that fiasco, coach had already set up a tournament for us practice our moves and get ready for our first official school match. Although the first match was easy the next couple rounds were harder, then came to the finals. It was me against this green panda named Mac. When the match started, he wasted no time in tried to throw me around. But since I've had lots of training I was a little bit quicker than him. Then i managed to get a hold of him, and tripped him up. Then, i picked him up, and threw him into the ropes. I knew he would try to tackle me, but i did a quick sidestep and flipped him over. Then, i used my weight to pin him down and win the match. Then, everyone gave me a round of applause. I never felt so happy before in my life, i couldn't be more overjoyed.

Once school was over, i was on my way to the bus parking lot when tai-lung got in the way. "Listen here, i will not let you take all the glory, you hear me?" Then he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. "Unless you know what's good for ya, you will stay out of my way, and don't forget i'm still captain of the wrestling team. Are we clear?"

"Crys tal cle ar" Then he dropped me and i was choking for breath. This was not going to be pretty at all. Once i got on the bus, Serena and her brother Danny, along with Leo and Raph got the same bus we always take together. "So, how was your fist official fight Po?" Raph asked

"I had fun alright, and it was entertaining" But the others could tell that i'm nervous because my voice was a little shaky. "Po, you're hiding something and we can tell, although i don't know why you're hiding a secret right now."

"It's just that, my encounter with the captain was not very pretty. It was a really bad encounter that could haunt me for a while"

"Who's the guy i need to beat up then?" Raph said, wanting to help me

"Do you really want to know guys" "Just tell us po, we'll handle it no matter who it is." Serena assuringly said

"The captain is Tai-Lung, the same leopard that tried to tear us apart"

The others couldn't believe their ears, especially Raph since i could hear him growling and seething.

"That snow leopard is the CAPTAIN, and coach didn't bother doing anything about it?" Leo asked worried about me "He knew we didn't get along well when we were staring intensely at each other, but he warned both of us not to try to get in fights with each other, unless it's for practice."

"Just let me know if that guy gives you trouble, he'll think twice before he decides to mess with my brother's best chubby friend"

"Thanks" Even though I was a little offended on the inside when he said I was chubby, but I pushed it aside and prepared myself for tomorrow. Things were going to get intense from here on out.

**Things just got heated again. Po joins the wrestling team and meets an old enemy. Now Po has got to live with Tai-Lung being captain, AND him bullying Po around. P is in for a tough battle with Tai.**

**Please Review**


	3. Po's big night

**The Big Day**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was time for the big match. A week went by and it was Po's first wrestling match night at Animal high school. The ring was like a square with ropes on the edges (like the ones people us in professional wrestling). Po's friends told him they would be there and they did show up, along with their new adopted friends and Shifu and Splinter. The team representing Animal High came out and crowd gave a round of applause to welcome them. Everyone saw Tai-Lung on the team with a captains' sash and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Leo: "Po was right, Tai-lung is captain of the wrestling team"

Mikey: "Not him again, I don't want my best buddy to get hurt"

Donnie: "Mikey, he's gonna get hurt if he's not careful in this match"

Then, the referee announced the rules. "This is a 2-vs-2 match with both wrestlers on each side in the ring. When both wrestlers are unable to keep fighting, the other team wins the match. The captains will now choose who they want to in the ring."

Tai-Lung wanted Po to get hurt so he would quit the team, so he sent him into the ring with Dan, (an elephant) into the ring against 2 gorillas. When the match started, the gorillas tried a full body tackle together, but Po and Dan both dodged out of the way. They had a plan to take down the gorillas, and it involved using one of them as a cannonball at the opposing team. Dan was strong enough to lift Po and throw him at the gorillas, but they need time to aim. The gorillas charged at them and tried to tackle them again, but both of them held their ground and trip up their opponents. Since they were heavy they took a little bit to get up, and this gave Animal High the chance to win the match. So they put their plan into action; Po balled himself up, Dan picked him up, took aim, and fire! Po flew straight into both of them and knocked them down like bowling pins. Then they took the chance to pin them down, and the referee started to count "1… 2… 3…"

DING

"THE WINNERS ARE DAN AND PO"

The crowd went crazy as they applauded the winners of the match and they both were awarded a medal for winning and good sportsmanship. The gorillas threw a tantrum for losing the match.

Raph: "Big guy actually pulled off a win"

Dannie: "I can't believe it, he actually won a fight using only his weight as a form of defense"

Crane: "Well, guess Po finally found a second life"

Shifu: "I'm very proud of Po"

Others: "Huh?"

"Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say that either"

When Po saw his friends, he went to show them his medal. "Guys, can you believe this?" I won the match and got this medal for sportsmanship."

Tigress: "You deserve it po."

"Thanks, I've never felt like this before, just entertaining the audience and being where I fit in easily"

Monkey: "Pfft, please Po, you already fit in"

"Thanks monkey, wait a minute"

But down in the arena, Tai-Lung was infuriated that his team, because he wanted to get hurt really badly. All he did was make Po look good in front of people. He wanted to get payback at him for that, so he concocted up a plan to get rid of him.

* * *

**Next afternoon, once school was over, at the turtle's dorm**

Dannie: "I've never been to the Bash before guys, do you really think I'll be okay?"

Mikey: "Dude, we've been there again and again, you'll have a blast"

Raph: "Besides, if anyone gives you trouble, let me know. I'll gladly rearrange their face for ya."

Leo: "Guys, you know the rules. No fighting over at the Bash, besides we'll get kicked out if we start a riot like that."

Donnie: "Don't worry about them, Dannie. They always get themselves like that."

Dannie: "If you say so about this"

**Over at the Jade Palace dorm…**

Tigress: "Po, where are you going? We have to meet up with the turtles on the way to the Bash"

"I'm just stepping outside for some fresh air, and besides I'm not going to leave you guys, just for myself"

Crane: "Alright, if you say so"

Danny: "This is so exciting, we've never been to a night club before"

Serena: "Yeah, is it as fun as you guys say it is?"

Mantis: "Trust us, at first we had that same question when the turtles took us there. But then, we given the fun of a lifetime."

Crane: "You'll see just how much fun it is, guys"

So po stepped outside for some fresh air and unbeknownst to him, Tai-Lung was behind him. He wanted to get revenge for what happened earlier, so he snuck up on po and then grabbed with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

"Told you i would get back at ya, and now you're gonna pay for making me look bad in front of the others, Especially in front of Coach"

Then he dragged Po away, into town where nobody could find him. The others weren't aware that Po was kidnapped and taken away. Tigress stepped outside and didn't see Po, but his phone on the ground.

"Why did Po drop his phone on the ground?" Then she turned it around and saw scratch marks on it, but they weren't the ones you normally find on a phone. These had claw marks on them, and if tigress knew her claws-and she does-it was Tai-lung.

"Why Tai, why did you do it?" Then she ran back inside and told the others what happened to Po. They were a little worried about him. "So what should we do?" Monkey asked. "I'll have to wait for another night to go to the Bash, Po is more important with his safety in jeopardy. You guys go on and have fun without me." She decided "If po is in trouble, I'm going to help out too" Crane said

"I'm helping too" Mantis joined

"I'm not staying behind" Viper agreed

"I'll tell the turtles what happened" Monkey said. Then he texted the turtles and told them all what's going on. Each of the turtles got the message and decided to help.

"Alright then, me, Dannie and Donnie will look on one side of town. Mikey and Raph will search the other half. Let's move"

Then, everyone with the help of Serena and Danny began looking for Po and Tai-Lung. They're a little upset this happened on the night they want to go to the Bash, but Po's life is more important.


	4. Doubts and Worries

**Raph's P.O.V.**

This is great, just great. We've had to cancel our night just because of an accident. I'm not mad about why, it's about how it happened that ticked me off. Tai-Lung attacking our friend Po just because he's jealous of Po showing off. It's almost like me getting mad at the others when they push my buttons. Leo told me and Dannie to search the south side of town so we could find Po more easily.

"Raph, can i ask you something?"

"What Dannie?"

"Am i brother to you at all?"

That question completely grabbed my attention. What did he mean by that?

"I'm gonna need more detail on that"

"You and your brothers have been with Splinter for years and years. I've only been adopted for a few months and somehow i still don't feel like i have a family. I've enjoyed our time together, but like a little bit. You guys have bonded more than i could possibly imagine."

At that point, i didn't want to hear anymore of it so i threw my arm around his neck and pulled him close to me. (I also choked him a little bit by accident)

"Listen Dannie, i don't know if Tai-Lung said things like that before we met you, but we don't feel that way about you alright? After the island mishap, your a great brother to have. Anybody who doesn't have someone like you is stupid. Got it?"

"Got it and thanks Raph" Then i let him go and fist bumped with him to prove it. "Just know that if you tell the others about this, and i'll give you something to worry about, am i clear?"

"Crystal"

"Good"

Then, as i turned around and was about to walk, he grabbed my arm.

"Raph, look over there"

I turned and looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Po. We went to check on the big guy but boy, was he in bad shape. His was covered in claw marks, blood coming out of his mouth, and he had a black eye on his left.

"Po are you okay big guy?"

"Raph, Dannie is that you?"

"Yes it's us, Dannie's calling the others right now. Come on, let's get you to safety. A dark alley isn't safe for you right now."

"I ne ed a... doctor... left arm... bro ken..." His breathing was unsteady and his arm was broken like he said. Dannie heard everything and told the others the situation and our location as well.

I hope they get here soon, otherwise they'll be hearing from me. When we see Tai-Lung again, he'll see a side of me that he's never seen before when i give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Leo: "Guys"

Tigress: "Po"

Dannie: "Guys, be careful. His left arm is broken and he needs a doctor"

Crane: "I know where the nearest hospital is"

Danny: "Alright big guy, try to get up"

So Serena and her brother lifted po up and helped him walk to the hospital. When they got there, Viper told the receptionist about the emergency and a group of doctors took Po, put him on a stretcher, and took him to the emergency room. All of Po's friends waited in the lobby while Dannie was pacing back and forth since he was really worried about Po.

Danny: "Tai-Lung really hit a low point this time. I mean, ambushing Po and attacking like this is just so... so... RRRGH" As he was showing his claws.

Serena: "Brother, calm down. I know you're angry, but now isn't the time or place to be venting your anger. Right now, we have to worry about Po." She said trying to calm down her big brother.

Things were a bit tense but they all thought about was Po _and_ how they were going to deal with Tai-Lung. Once the treatment was done, one of the doctors came out of the emergency room and came up to the gang. He was a big black bear. The doctor then said: "Well kids, we have good news and bad news"

Leo: "We'll take the good news first"

"We fixed up Po's arm and it's good as new" Then he stood to the side and showed Po behind him. His arm was in a cast that would help his arm heal.

Tigress: "So then, what's the bad news?"

"The injuries we examined were serious, we had to perform some serious measures and well..."

Donnie: "Well what?"

Po: "I should tell them, after all they're worried about me after all"

"Very well then, sir" Then he left the group alone

Raph: "Out with it, what's so bad about this?"

"I have to wait 3 whole months before my arm completely heals back"

Everyone except Po: "WHAT!?"

"It was broken so badly, they had to perform surgery on it just to stop all the pain."

Danny the tiger's anger started to come back because of how badly this was. "Well, what about the wrestling team? What are you gonna do about that?"

"Guess I just won't be able to compete in any games until after my arm heals, but now what can I do? Wrestling became my second life, after kung fu_ and _being friends with all of you, but now I can't do any of that anymore"

After hearing that last sentence, Danny ran out the door to vent his anger.

Leo: "Danny wait"

Then Serena, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis went after him. When they got out there, they saw him swinging his claws at the wall on the outside of the building.

Monkey: "Stop"

Serena: "CALM DOWN, that's not gonna solve anything"

Danny: "Then what will? Tai-Lung's responsible for this and yet he keeps getting away with it. If we don't do something about it, he'll tear us apart again and there might not be another chance to patch things up."

Mantis: "We know okay, we know. We're all worried about this, but venting anger doesn't solve anything at all. If we want to get Tai-Lung off our backs, we have to do something that will teach him a lesson"

Crane: "Besides, why are you so upset? It's not like Po died"

At that point, Danny leaked a tear from his eyes. He then got down on his knees and started to cry even more

"Did I say something hurtful, or is he just sensitive?"

Serena: "A couple years ago, my brother had a friend who suffered the same situation like Po did. But he was beaten badly, and even worse, the bully that hurt him, killed his friend. My brother tried to stop the bully that hurt his friend, but he wasn't good enough to fight him. That snow leopard that beat up both of us the day you guys met us, was that same snow leopard back then, _and_ the one that beat up Po. My brother can't go through something like this again. He already lost one friend, he doesn't want to lose another one"

Monkey: "We understand, but we can't keep everybody safe all the time. Otherwise, life means nothing"

Danny: "But what if it gets to that point, what if it gets that far and I'm too late to stop it from happening? Then what can I do?"

Then, the others surrounded them and gave him a hug to help cheer him up.

Mantis: "Don't worry, we'll get back at Tai-Lung for this mess. We just to figure out how"

Leo: "We know just the trick for that plan to work"

They looked and saw the turtles along with the others and Po standing outside.

Dannie: "We heard everything, and we know exactly where to hit Tai-Lung. Po told us about him and the wrestling team + coach Duncan"

Po: "Coach said if Tai-Lung ever did anything this serious, he would be stripped of being team captain. Tai really wanted to be a captain, but he just ruined that for himself"

Monkey: "Perfect, we just tell Coach Duncan what happened, and you won't be worried about a thing"

Serena: "Don't worry brother, everything will turn out alright in the end"

Danny: "Thanks, sis" Then they hugged each other

Then the gang knew what they had to next.

**I'll wrap things up right here for now. But things are getting tense in high school for these guys; rivals, new accomplishments, and bonding with each other. Once this story is over, i'll be creating stories with a little mystery involved. I getting tons of inspiration, and don't forget you can send me your ideas for some stories, and i'll see what I can do.**

**Please Review**


	5. Settling the Score

**Payback**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

It's been a rough ride at the hospital, but thanks to my sis and some friends i was able to handle my fears. We had a plan for getting back at Tai-Lung for all the pain and suffering he caused us. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets kicked off the position of being team captain. This is going to be sweet.

Me: "So how are we going to get evidence that Tai-lung beat up Po? it's his word against our word"

Dannie: "Well if we can somehow get him to say it out loud, record it and play it back to the coach and he'll believe us."

"Good plan, but i've got something better in mind"

Then we turned around and saw Tigress behind us. "What's your plan, sister?"

Tigress: "What if sweet talk him into giving up his phone and we look at it and see if he had one of his goons recording it, he likes to relieve in his glory moments"

Dannie: "Not bad, but how will you do that, he's know about you and Raph, and he won't fall for the sweet talk trick again"

Me: "Why not fool him by pretending you and Raph changed your relationship status to 'single', then he'll see it and be convinced. Then, you can talk him into giving up his phone and get the footage."

"What about Raph, if we're dating and i do that-"

Dannie: "I just texted the plan exactly how Danny said it and we'll see how he reacts." 'ding' "That's him now, and he says '_as long as it's for payback and not for real, i'm cool with it_'. Well that's good news"

Me: I hope this works. If it doesn't, I don't know what will. But if it does, I can't wait to see the look on Tai's face when he's no longer captain of the wrestling team. That'll teach him for messing with us, separating us, and for what he did all those years ago. I've always wanted to get back at him and now, I have an opportunity to do that.

Best day of my life.

* * *

**The next day,Third Person P.O.V.**

It was morning and students were getting off the buses. Everyone was minding their own business and whatnot. But for some of the students, what they saw on Facebook was not pleasing. Tigress and Raph changed their online status to 'single', which meant that they broke up, (but those 2 know what they're doing).

Dan the Elephant:"Po, did you look at your phone recently?"

Po:"Tigress and Raph single?"

"How did you know that so quickly?"

"I looked at my phone back at my dorm"

"Oh"

**In the gym...**

Everyone during gym was warming up for The Mile run, and when Wade (a tiger) overheard some of the other students talking about the big breakup, he went over to Raph to talk to him.

Wade the Tiger: "Dude, how come you broke up with her?"

Raph: "Things didn't work out well between the two of us, some things were said that were offensive and you know how easily it is to anger me"

"Dude, i thought you 2 were gonna make it"

"Trust me, we weren't gonna at the rate we were going"

"Wait, if Tigress is single doesn't that mean..."

"Tai-Lung's gonna go after her?"

"Doesn't that worry you at all?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Oh boy, i'm worried for you pal"

**In the art room...**

Monkey: "Leo, everyone is talking about the big break up"

Leo: "I know, but both Tigress and Raph knew it would cause all this. Later we'll tell everyone the truth"

"I hope Tai-Lung notices soon, or else other boys are going after Tigress' heart"

"She is the most popular girl in school, she has tons of boys going after her and yet she rejects all of them, she could never relate to them as well as she did with Raph. I would bet money on that idea."

"If you say so, Leonardo"

"Trust me, I know Raph just as well as my other brothers do, and we all know Raph would blow a fuse if this was real"

**At lunch...**

Tai-Lung was hanging out by himself, feeling just fine. After what he did _that_ night, he feels glad to finally get revenge on Po. Then a ding went off on his phone, he looked and saw that Tigress changed her status to 'single'. "Did Hotstuff break up, or did she dump him?" Then 2 girl flamingoes walked by talking to each other about that same topic.

"She told me herself, I swear"

"Lying, you gotta be lying"

"I'm not, she told me herself. She broke up with that turtle and they haven't talked to each other since last night"

For Tai-Lung, he felt a wave of joy wash through his heart. He wanted to jump for joy. Now he could make his move to win Tigress' heart. He went to find Tigress and found her in the 300 hallway. She was sitting down and fake crying (but Tai-Lung didn't notice that) by herself. He decided to cheer her up and win her.

"Hey, feelin alright?"

"No Tai, ever since i broke up i haven't been feelin like myself lately. I just don't know another guy i can relate with as well as i did with Raph." Then she faked more tears. (good thing she took acting class) So then, Tai-Lung hugged her to make her feel better and she did the same. "I'll do anything i can to make you feel better, just let me know alright Hotstuff?"

"Thanks Tai" After that, he turned and walked away. Unbeknownst to him, Tigress had snatched his phone when she hugged him. So then, she searched his phone and found a video called 'panda stew'. She played the video and couldn't believe what she just saw. Then she attached the video to a text message and changed the sender name from 'Tai-Lung' to her name. She sent to the turtles and the Dragon Warrior and when they saw the video, they had just the evidence to prove Tai-Lung's guilty.

Leo: "So, anyone ready to stick to the leopard?"

Raph: "Sometimes, it's really sad to hear you say stuff like that" Leo just glared at him, but put it aside for now.

So then the gang met up with each other and went to go find coach duncan. When they did, they showed him Po's broken arm, and the video of how he got that way. He was infuriated when he saw Tai-Lung beating up on Po. So then, he believed the others and decided to make Po the new heavyweight wrestling team captain. Everyone, especially po couldn't wait to see Tai-Lung's face when he finds out about this, and if he has a problem with it, then he'll have to deal with the coach. Of course he'll think twice before bullying po again.

**That's where i'll end it for this story. The next story i make, from that point on, Po's arm will be healed and i'll making those mystery stories i was talking about. So be ready for some mysteries.**

**Please Review**


End file.
